Adventure Nightmare Foxy
Were you looking for Adventure Nightmare Foxy's counterparts?: Adventure Foxy, Adventure Withered Foxy, Adventure Phantom Foxy, Adventure Funtime Foxy, Adventure Mangle, or Adventure Phantom Mangle? "Out of order since FNaF 1" - Nightmare Foxy's loading message Nightmare Foxy is a unlockable character in Fnaf World appearing first in Five Night's at Freddy's 4 as one of the main antagonists of the game. Nightmare Foxy has red coloured fur and is missing costume material from his ears and parts of his forehead. He has two yellow pupils, and most of the parts over the top of his nose is gone. He has a hook for his right hand and like most of the other FNaF World characters, he has four fingers and three toes. Nightmare Foxy is a character used by the player in a party. He features three attacks and is only usable by the player after being defeated on a random encounter challenge and unlocked. He is often encountered around Deep-Metal Mine. Nightmare Foxy, along with the rest of the other animatronics, is a playable character and can be a part of either party set (red or blue). He's a very useful character for his attacks Hot Cheese 2 (Great against bosses), Unscrew 2 (Having 50% chance of instantly killing a enemy) and Bite 2 (For damage to single or multiple enemies). Some players near the end will want to have him. Nightmare Foxy's attacks are: * - An orange attack that deals more damage than Bite and hits two enemies. * - A black attack that has a 50% chance to instantly kill an enemy and deals damage. * - A red attack that deals damage over time, this attack does more damage than Hot Cheese. What is your favorite Adventure Foxy model? Original Foxy Funtime Foxy Withered Foxy Phantom Foxy Nightmare Foxy * Nightmare Foxy having the attack "Bite 2" is a reference to how he was a suspect of the Bite of '87. This is also true for the other Nightmare animatronics with the exception of Plushtrap, Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear and the animatronics from Update 2. * Nightmare Foxy's loading screen would be referring to that he was still out of order for four games, if the one counted the numeral order of the core games. * Oddly, Nightmare Foxy completely lacks fur on his right ear despite having fur on both ears in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. ** It is possible the model for Nightmare Foxy's head was based on Withered Foxy's head. * Nightmare Foxy still does not have the long pointy tongue as shown in one of the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 teasers and the title screen of the same game. ** This is most likely because the tongue has no use for the game. * In his attacking animation, Nightmare Foxy appears to be air grabbing. This is referred to The Child's brother in FNAF 2, wearing a Foxy head, and grabs the child to bring him closer to Fredbear. * Nightmare Foxy is one of two animatronics to have a different set of endoskeleton feet that is used by most other animatronics, the other being Withered Bonnie. ** Nightmare Foxy is also the only nightmare animatronic to show his endoskeleton feet. * Some people wish to have Nightmare Mangle in the game. Strangely, Update 2 did not feature Nightmare Mangle, despite it being a Halloween Character. It is unknown when it will be added, or not at all. * Nightmare Foxy was one of the last few characters to have a kid-friendly redesign, possibly because Scott was having a hard time making him cute. The same applies to Nightmare Chica * From the game's menu screen and while battling Nightmare Foxy, his hook position is switched. This is due to the appearance being flipped so a new one would not have to be made. ** This also happens to Withered Foxy and Funtime Foxy when they are challenged. Download.jpg|Nightmare Foxy with the rest of the playable characters. FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|Nightmare Foxy on the title screen with the other characters. Nfoxyicon.png|Locked icon. Nite fox.gif|Idle animation. NFoxyLeft.gif|Nightmare Foxy as a challenger. Output I9TPxa.gif|Slowed attacking animation. 3014.png|Icon. File:Nightmare_foxy_load.png|On the loading screen. Hqdefault.jpg|Nightmare Foxy on the 2nd teaser. Character-select-jpg.jpg|Nightmare Foxy on the Select Character. Category:Characters Category:FNaF4_Originated_Animatronics Category:Pages Category:Playable characters Category:FNaF World Category:Protagonists Category:Orange attack users Category:Black attack users Category:Red attack users Category:Adventure Nightmare characters Category:Adventure Characters Category:Adventure nightmare Category:Unlockable Characters